


You've Got Male

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Email is a very useful tool in the hands of the right resourceful vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Xander woke up early, but he wasn't happy about it. The hotel bed was too big, and the spot next to him too empty, while the crisp sheets were a far cry from the soft flannel ones on his own bed at home. But at least he could take some comfort in knowing that this was the last morning he had to wake up in a bed that wasn't his without his lover beside him.

"Five days is just too long for any conference," he grumbled as he headed into the bathroom. After he'd showered and shaved, he turned his laptop on. Spike had sent emails several times since he'd been gone, and they never failed to lift his spirits. Sure enough, there were several in his inbox, with times in the subject line. "What are you up to now?" Xander muttered, double clicking on the one marked READ THIS FIRST.

_Good morning, boy -_

I trust you slept well, with hot dreams of me. I've missed you, pet, and the last five days have given me some time to think. It's been a while since I tortured you, and that's a shame, since you know how much I enjoy your pain, so I've come up with a new game for us to play.

There are four other emails in your inbox, each marked with times to open. At the prescribed times, you will read each one, stroking yourself while you do so. Take yourself as close to climax as you can but do not come. I trust I don't need to say that you may have no other assistance in keeping yourself from it except your hand and willpower...

Spike  
  
Xander sat staring at the email for several minutes after he read it. He'd known his lover was evil, sure, but this? Was beyond diabolical. He checked the times listed, somehow not surprised to see that the first was still two hours away - no sense wasting a good long anticipation, after all. With a sigh, Xander shut off the computer and slid it into his bag, then headed off for the first lecture.

Two mind and butt-numbing hours later, he was the one of the first out of the conference room. They had fifteen minutes, and he hoped it was long enough to read his email and do as directed. He powered up and logged on, then unzipped his pants and began to lightly stroke himself while he read.  
_  
I came to bed late last night. You were asleep when I came to bed, your hand resting on my pillow as though to draw some sort of comfort from it. I slid in beside you, still high from patrol, but it wasn't long before you reached for me and I drifted off to sleep wrapped in your warmth._

You're gone when I wake up, but that's not really unusual. I get up and reach for your flannel robe, enjoying the scent of you that clings to it and the feel of the soft fabric on bare skin as I tie the belt and go looking for you. You're in the living room, reading the paper, but it's quickly laid aside when you catch sight of me. You get to your feet and come to greet me with a kiss good morning, a brief brush of lips before I slip past you and go to curl up on the couch.

You follow me and return to your paper while I pick up a book. We have some time to enjoy the quiet of the late morning, and soon I slide a foot into your lap, knowing that you'll massage it while you read. Your fingers work over the sole of my foot, pressing into sensitive skin with just the right amount of pressure, and it doesn't take long before I lay my book down and stretch one hand out for you.

It's a familiar signal but one that never fails to excite you, because you know just as I do what's coming. A tug on the belt and the robe falls open, leaving me naked and hard to your gaze. While you watch I stroke my inner thigh, slowly sliding up until the tips of my fingers just graze over my balls. I know you want more, so I cup my sac and squeeze just a little, then give myself one good stroke, up to where I'm already leaking for you. I can see the heat in your eyes, the hunger to taste, but you've been trained well enough to wait for my order. I'm thinking about making you wait longer, but then you whimper and that soft little puppy sound shoots right through me, the way it always does.

Sliding a hand in your hair, I shove your head down into my lap. I don't need to say it, but the words always add that extra little spark, so I tell you, "Suck me, pet." Almost before the words are out of my mouth, you've taken me in, sliding your mouth down on me while your tongue swirls around the head of my dick. You're so good at this, but the best part is seeing how you love it, how you squirm while you suck me like I'm playing with you even though I'm not touching anything but your hair.

It doesn't take long with me moaning and telling you what a sweet little cocksucker you are before I shudder and you get a mouthful of come. You drink me down like I'm the best thing you've ever tasted, then moan around me, waiting for the next order. But I don't give one, just pet your hair and enjoy the feel of your mouth around me while I come down from the first orgasm. You've got a very talented mouth, sweeting, and the temptation to keep you like this all day crosses my mind. After a while, I tell you to lick me clean, and that gets me hard again, like we both knew it would. This time I want more, though, so I pull you down to the floor between my legs and tell you to open your mouth for me.

You open wider and your lips look so pretty wrapped around my cock. I take your hair and move you the way I want, but it isn't enough. So I ease you back, then start to move my hips, sliding my dick along your tongue, slowly and first and then faster as I really fuck your mouth. When I come, it's like a lightning bolt coursing through my body, and I pull back in the end to coat your lips with it. I'm shaking when it passes, and I comb fingers through your hair, then tell you what a good boy you are, what a wonderful mouth you have and how well you just did. After a few minutes to recover, I sit back and look at my boy. You've obviously been hard since we started our play, because I can see the precome that has soaked the front of your sweats. A light brush of my hand makes you hiss and tremble, and I know it wouldn't take much to send you over the edge.

I love watching you like this, hard and desperate, but you'll get no relief this early in the day from me. I start to send you to fetch your cock ring from the bedroom, then change my mind and tell you to get the leather and chain harness, and I can see both arousal and trepidation in your shudder before you go to get it. When you come back out, you've stripped, and I take a minute to admire you, looking over your body, then reach out and squeeze your erection gently. I stroke you once or twice before I slip the harness on, kiss your tip as I fasten the first ring at the base of your cock, give you a lingering lick with the second right and just as the third slips into place, I suck on the head of your cock, listening to you groan. It's a lovely sound, but I'm not going to let my plan for the day go just because of it. I kiss the tip as I pull away, turn you around and send you back to the bedroom to dress for the day.  
  
"Holy fuck," Xander whispered. He'd had to stop stroking about three paragraphs in, squeezing the base of his dick so he didn't flagrantly disobey orders and come his brains out right then and there. And knowing that there were three more of these... "He's trying to kill me."

Spike didn't write often, despite Xander's assertion that he could almost certainly earn some pretty hefty money if he started submitting erotica. Probably had something to do with his image, big bad vampires didn't write porn for cash, or some such. Personally, Xander was happy to keep this talent to himself, even if it was currently being used to make him insane.

A glance at the clock showed that he had to leave right away if he didn't want to sneak in late. Holding his breath, the brunet eased his hand away, praying that his control would hold. It did, but there was no time to deal with his erection, so he aligned it carefully along the front of his pants, trapping the head under his waistband, and pulled a jacket on to hopefully make the untucked shirt look a little more casual chic than messy teenager. He logged off and packed the computer up, then hurried as quickly as possible back to the meeting room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

To say that the rest of the morning was uncomfortable would've been the world's greatest understatement. While the seminar had been boring from the word go, the first part at least had been bearable. But then he hadn't been sitting through it with an erection that wouldn't go away and images of himself on his knees in front of Spike, and that definitely made a difference.

The hours until the lunch break dragged on forever, making Xander wonder if one of those time-warp demons he'd heard about had somehow snuck in for the estimation lecture, although he couldn't imagine them being able to stand more than about three seconds of it. He wondered if there were demon contractors, and if there were, if they had to worry about paperwork and clients who made unreasonable demands or suppliers who couldn't read order slips so always sent the wrong thing...

Shaking his head with a grin, he told himself he'd ask Spike about it when he got home. They he noticed people around him getting up, so they must've wrapped the talk up when he wasn't paying attention. How long had he been daydreaming? Deciding it didn't matter, he hurried to gather up his bag and jacket, then all but ran back to his room. Once there, he yanked his pants open, sighing with relief at the sense of freedom. He curled his hand around his dick and squeezed it once, then went to log on and see what new torture waited for him.  
_  
You're hard at work on the bookshelves when I come into the garage. Newspaper is strewn in pieces over the floor and the scent of cut lumber mingles with the wood stain that's drying on the finished parts. I lean against the door and watch you for a minute, watch the muscles slide under your skin as you move and think about how they feel sliding under my hands before I step inside and walk over to you._

You try to make some amused comment about my bare feet and nails on the floor, but I can already see the heat rising in your eyes, and your words are easily ignored. I pull you to your feet and strip your shirt off, then toss it away and run a hand over your chest. You're so gorgeous, pet, all tan and warm, with muscles nobody expects, and I love looking at you and knowing that you're mine. I slide my hand down to cup you, checking to see if you're still hard inside your harness.

You are, and a groan tells me how badly you want me, but I just squeeze you through your jeans and then nudge your legs apart and step forward, pressing my cock against yours. I start to rock against you, a slow rhythm that tortures both of us, although I'm the only one that's going to get any relief soon. I reach for one of your hands and guide it around to my back, urging your fingertips under my jeans until you can just barely brush over my ass. You moan, tilting your head back to give me your throat, and I nip you right when I rock a little harder against you.

I can feel your cock pulse against me through our jeans and I'm starting to get really turned on. I lick over your neck and suck your ear, then start to really fuck up against you. You're bucking up against me and I whisper in your ear, tell you about how hard I am, how good it feels and how I want to fuck you right through the bookcase. That earns me a shudder, and I'm almost ready to come when I remember something I heard you and the witches talking about once. Do you remember that time you told them about being in wood shop, that time you first ever looked at a bloke and liked it?

I do. And I use it to tease you now, whisper to you about necking in the garage like a couple of teenagers afraid of getting caught. Talk to you about it being dirty and wrong and how we shouldn't do this but how I can't stop. You're loving it, love me using your fantasy to get off on, and it's hotter than I expected, cause I'm almost ready to blow just thinking about us being some randy kids unable to keep our hands off each other. Finally I stop humping against you and smile when you whimper.

I won't leave you hanging, boy. Well, not any more than usual, anyway. I shove you down to your knees and hurry to get my fly open before I come in my pants like a schoolboy. You're kneeling in front of me, your eyes black with need and I barely get my cock out in time. One stroke and I come all over you, shooting all down your neck and chest until you're covered in me. You wait for me to nod and then you start to rub it in. Christ, you look amazing doing that, working my spunk into your skin until you smell even more like me. I'm almost tempted to say fuck the plan and just take you now - almost.

Instead I tuck my prick back in my jeans, but don't fasten them. I pull you to your feet and kiss you again, slow and long, sucking on your tongue. I love that you'll do this, that you'll let me a demon one minute and understand what my scent on you means and then let me be a man and kiss you like this right afterwards. Another kiss and then I turn and go back into the house, leaving you to your work. This was purely for me, a break to use my own personal toy for a quick teaser that doesn't do much more than take the edge off my hunger for you. I go back to the bedroom and fall asleep again, surrounded by the scent of you and sex.  
  
He was still gaping at the words that had threatened to set him on fire when his cell phone rang. Without taking his eyes off the screen or his hand off his dick, he managed to fumble for it and flip it open, answering it absentmindedly, "Harris here."

A low chuckle rolled out of the receiver, the sound shooting straight to his balls. "Sound a mite distracted, pet. Guessin' you got my emails, then."

"You know I did, you evil bastard," he panted.

"Yeah, but wanted to make sure, didn't I? You been strokin' yourself, luv? Got that pretty cock all hard an' hot for me?" Spike's voice dropped to a silken purr, and Xander moaned. The vampire apparently took that it was the assent it was meant to be, because he continued. "Can just picture you all spread out for me. Tell me about it, pet. Touch yourself an' tell me about it."

"God, Spike," he moaned, slowly stroking, keeping his grip loose so he wouldn't accidentally lose it. "I'm so hard, feels like I've been hard forever. And what you wrote- fuck, I wanna come sooooo bad."

"Liked that, did you? Which part was your favorite?" There was amusement in the vampire's voice, but also a rising arousal.

"All of it, but especially the bookcase. Just the thought of you teasing me like that, whispering that kinda stuff, using me- God, please, Spike!"

"Not yet, luv. Liked the thought of bein' my little fucktoy, huh? Like picturin' me usin' you to get off, leavin' you hungry an' needy, yeah?"

"Yeah. Had to- had to stop a couple of times cause I was so close to coming."

Spike swore and Xander heard the faint rustle of cloth in the background. Then a husky voice whispered, "Tell me about it, luv."

"That first email got me hard right away, but the others... Jesus, it was like you hooked right up to my dirtiest fantasies. Like you knew exactly what would send me right over the edge. I got so close reading about sucking you and cleaning you up- had to wrap my hand around the base of my dick of I would've been gone right there. And I didn't have time to try and calm down, had to just work it back into my jeans even though I was still so hard it almost hurt..."

Spike moaned. "Yeah, that's it. So hard for me, weren't you, pet?"

"Fuck, yeah. Wanted to get on the next plane home, probably would've if this weren't the last day." Xander whimpered and thrust up into his hand. "I was so hard when they sent us to lunch I could barely walk up here, and I couldn't wait, just ripped my jeans open, had to get my cock out and touch it... Can't wait to get back, need you so bad... please, Spike, lemme come."

"Uh-uh, gotta wait for it. Gonna fuck you sooo hard when you get in, tie you down to the bed an' make you scream for me." Spike was beginning to pant now, the faint sound of a hand moving over slick flesh drifting along the phone lines only amplifying Xander's torture.

"Shit!" he gasped, just barely staving off a climax, his hand clamping down hard on his cock. "Fuck, Spike, you nearly made me come just thinking about that. I can't wait, need to feel you inside me, need to taste you, wanna come. I'm so hard, not gonna get soft all day after this. You know that, right?"

Another moan, long and low, the kind he knew meant the vampire was close. "Thinkin' about you like that... holdin' your cock an' tryin' not to come... can just see it in your hand, so fuckin' gorgeous... ohhhhh Christ, wanna fuck you, pet..."

The sound of his lover's pleasure was twisting him up in knots. Xander moaned along with Spike and whispered, "Come for me, Spike. I want to hear it. I'm sitting here on my bed holding my cock and thinking about you, wishing you were here so I could show you how badly I need it, so I could lick you or suck you... anything just to touch you."

"Yeah... suck me off an' lick me clean," he gasped, his voice deepening into little more than a growl. "Then bend you over an' fuck you over an' over again, make you beg me for it before I let you- Gonna come, pet. Give it alllll to you, shit! Fuck, yeah!!"

Xander never knew how he escaped coming right along with him. His grip tightened, the pain that should've thrown him out of his haze serving only to heighten it. He hung on somehow, and the crooned, "Good boy. Gonna give you a special treat for that, luv," on the other end of the line made it worth it. The warm flush that always came with pleasing Spike rose up inside him, and he whispered, "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, pet. Gotta get goin' soon, though, or you'll be late."

"I know." A lump rose in his throat at the thought of saying good-bye. Knowing he was so close to going home somehow made it harder to wait out the last few hours, made it harder to get off the phone and go back to the lecture instead of just heading straight for the airport.

"Hey." Spike's voice was soft and tender, a tone that only a few people ever heard. "You'll be home tonight, luv. Changed the flight like I told you to, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll be fine. I'll see you soon as you get home. Already told the girls not to expect to see us for several days, seein' as we have time to make up."

Xander smiled. "Looking forward to it. All right, time to get back to the boring drywall demonstrations."

"Love you, pet."

"Love you, Master." He pressed the button to end the call, grinning at the groan he'd heard before the vampire hung up. That word always got to them both, the single proof of Spike's power never failing to raise the hairs on the back of Xander's neck and bring about a dark gleam in the Spike's eyes. Xander wasn't above using it to his advantage, either- he'd discovered that if it was breathed in Spike's ear, it could end a research session with astonishing speed.

He put himself to rights as best he could, although he suspected that it wouldn't take much of a glance at his slightly rumpled clothes to tell that he'd been up to something during his lunch break. Of course, the ear to ear grin might prove an even greater giveaway...


	3. Chapter 3

He'd died and gone to hell. That was the only explanation for this. Xander stared at the stage with glazed eyes, knowing he should be paying attention to the demonstration, but there could've been Fyarl demons up there giving the talk for all he knew. He couldn't stop thinking about Spike, picturing the vampire laying in their bed, his skin standing out in stark contrast to the crisp blue sheets, one hand cradling the phone while the other stroked his dick. Or had he called from the study? He thought about Spike lounging in the chair at his desk, swivelling it around as he unzipped and pulled himself out, just like when Xander was home and Spike wanted a quickie. No skin then, just the hard shaft that jutted up from the black jeans, and a slender hand that would've curled around it and made him come. 

Xander bit his lip to hide a moan and shifted in his seat, hoping the movement came off as that of a bored and restless man rather than an almost unbearably aroused one. He'd tried everything he could think of since he'd returned from his lunch break- he'd gone over cost analysis tables in his head, mentally recited the names and traits of every demon species he could think of, tried picturing Giles in a bikini... but just when he thought he had it under control, he'd think about how that last bonus had been spent, or discover that somehow he was thinking about vampire stamina, or remembering how Spike had looked in that little leather thong, and he'd have to start all over. He was beginning to think that the need to come was going to kill him and then he wouldn't ever get home. 

When the break was announced, he all but ran for the bathroom. He couldn't think of going back to his room this time, not when he didn't trust himself. He didn't know if he could keep from coming if he was alone in his room, laying on the bed with his hand wrapped around his dick, his mind filled with thoughts of Spike and whatever he'd written about this time. But he couldn't keep from wanting to see what the next email contained- he wasn't ready to give up on the game yet, and Spike would be disappointed if he disobeyed such a simple order as reading email. So he slipped into the very last stall and shoved his jeans down around his ankles, almost sobbing with relief when his cock sprang free. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Xander pressed the email button and started to scroll down, his hand straying down to slowly stroke himself while he read. 

_I haven't been able to take my eyes off you for the last ten minutes. I love watching you work out, seeing the sweat glisten on your skin before it slides down in tiny beads that tempt any thinking being to come lick them up. I like seeing you push yourself on the treadmill, knowing that you're testing your stamina to make sure it will stand up to my demands, but watching you lift is the highlight of these trips, and I always make sure I have a good seat for it. _

Even if it means I have to stand over by the exercise cycles. A brief outburst of laughter from a few bikes over pulls my concentration away, and I look over to ask the chits to be quiet when I realize that they're talking about you. Watching you and wanting you and talking about what they'd like to do with you. I keep my mouth shut and go back to watching you with the free weights, but now I'm dividing attention between you and the conversation near me. 

They want you. They talk about slipping into the shower with you and kissing you dry afterwards. They think about stripping for you and teasing you into ravishing them on the locker room floor. Stupid bints. They don't have a clue, don't know anything about who you are or what you're capable of. I could almost feel sorry for them if they weren't so brazenly coveting what's so completely mine. But without your collar on, they don't know that, do they, boy? 

Perhaps I should show them. I push off the wall and stand up, waiting until you look over to beckon you with a nod. You put the weights down and come over right away, moving with a dancer's grace that only enhances your appeal, and I congratulate myself again for getting you out of all those godawful flowered shirts. I pull you down for a kiss and then nip your bottom lip lightly when I release you. "Come on, boy, let's hit the showers," I purr, just loud enough to be overheard. You nod and bow your head, and the soft gasp from the girls on the bikes makes both of our lips twitch as we try to hold back smiles. I take your hand and lead you to the locker room, then tell you to strip, shower, and meet me in the steam room. 

I take my clothes off and wrap a towel around my waist, then head into the sauna. Nobody else is there yet, so I press the button for more steam and take a seat against the back wall. I think about the girls that were watching you and about the arousal I could smell on them after they watched us kiss. One hand slides down over my stomach as I remember the way you moaned when I humped you in the garage, and the thought of your eyes then makes me ache. I'm just about to reach down when I can hear footsteps and know I'm not alone anymore. 

You're standing in the doorway staring at me, your face filled with a hunger that makes me smile. I glance down to see your towel twitch and tell you to close the door and come sit down. But I don't let you sit by me, make you take a seat on a side bench instead. I press the button for more steam and then let my hand slip down to lay over my cock, knowing you can see every move. Slowly I start rubbing, just a tiny movement of my hand over the towel, but I can smell you and know how much it's turning you on. 

I ask you about the girls, if you'd even noticed them or how they wanted you, but you hadn't. I tell you how they watched us kiss and what it did to them, but I'm really not interested in going down that path. There are other, more interesting things to explore here. I slide my hand to the side a little, allowing you to see my fingers as they stroke my length, and you moan. Your dick's straining against your towel, and I pretend not to notice, just keep moving while you watch, letting the silence build before I ask if you've ever done anything here. You shake your head, then finally manage to tell me you haven't, your voice showing how much the idea turns you on. 

I wrap my hand around my cock for the first time, letting you see it clearly through the towel. You're panting already, and the second I look down at you and nod, your hand's in your lap. But you don't get off that easily, pet. I tell you to undo your towel, that I want to see you completely naked and hard. It's a dangerous game we're playing, knowing that at any second someone could walk in and the only thing worse than two men in the sauna with hard-ons is having one of them naked, but that's part of the thrill. Besides, I made sure we came at a slow time and I can tell by listening that we're the only ones in the locker room, although I don't let you know that. 

You unfasten your towel and I let go of my cock, leaning back against the wall to watch the show. You wrap your hand around yourself and stroke slowly, and that alone lets me know how hot you are. I always like watching you get yourself off, even if I don't let you finish - especially when I don't let you finish, actually. It reminds me of the basement, when you used to wank off under the covers, pretending you couldn't feel my eyes on you every second, acting like you didn't come harder than you ever had with me watching. But I knew, could smell it on you every night when you got ready for bed. 

You're gorgeous when you're needy, you know. Big black eyes, mouth opening and closing as you gasp for air, lips shining when your tongue slides along them. And the way you move... your hips, the little squirm on the bench that tells me you really want something filling you, your hand squeezing and stroking your cock... how could anyone not want you? I rub myself through the towel and moan as the terrycloth chafes sensitive skin. Your eyes are on my hand and I start to move faster, tell you about how one of these days I'm going to fuck you in here where anyone can walk in on us, and when you squeeze the base of your dick to keep from coming, I decide that's one fantasy I'm going to act out soon. 

But not now. Now I'm starting to get into it, so I tell you about it, how I'd bend you over a bench and shove my cock inside you, really fuck you hard and probably get interrupted midway by some idiot who came in for a relaxing steam. You gasp at that thought and while I'd never really let someone walk in on us, I talk about him watching and getting hard, then stroking himself through his towel while he watches, just like I'm doing now. I start pushing up, fucking my hand through the towel the way I'd like to be fucking you as I tell you how fucking hot you look when you're hard and aching for me, how I'm going to make you come harder than you ever have when I finally let you come, and I can tell how every word takes you that much higher, that much closer. 

I think about letting you, picture you covering yourself and the bench with it, but there's other things to do still. I'm going to make you mine all over again tonight, so thoroughly that you'll never get free even if you wanted to, and it's not time yet. Instead, I start working myself extra hard, panting and moaning so you can see what you do to me. It doesn't take long before I call your name and shove up against the towel, coming in long, sweet spurts that soak the cloth. You moan, and I know you're a heartbeat from following behind me, can smell it just under the surface, but somehow you hold on. 

It's getting harder to do that every time, isn't it, pet? Every time a little more difficult to hold back, every time a little closer to the point where you can't do anything but come. 

Xander stared blankly at the screen as he finished reading. He could taste blood in his mouth where he'd bitten his tongue to keep quiet, his entire body ached from the strain of holding back, his dick throbbed against his palm, and he didn't think he'd ever been this turned on. "Evil," he muttered. "Goddamn evil vampire." His cock pulsed as though agreeing with that statement, a trickle of precome wetting his hand. He sighed and reached for the toilet paper, cleaning himself up as best he could before he somehow forced his hard-on back into his jeans. 

Reminding himself that the day was almost over, he shoved his phone in his pocket emerged from the stall and walked over to the sink. He washed up and checked his watch, groaning softly when he saw there was still at least another three hours to go. But after that... after that, he was going home! Xander adjusted himself one more time and headed back to the conference room, already mentally counting the minutes until he saw his vampire again.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently there was still some mercy in the universe, because the last talk ended early. Xander hurried back to his room, eager to get everything packed before he checked his email again. With an hour before he had to leave for the airport, he thought he'd have plenty of time, but he hadn't reckoned on his vampire's particular brand of sadism. When his cell phone rang, he automatically answered it. "Whoever this is, I can't talk right-" 

"Didn't say you could talk, pet." There was a sharp note in Spike's voice that shut him up and threatened to take him to his knees right there in the hotel room. "In fact, I'd prefer you just listened. You got that?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Good. Now, you're gonna get ready to go an' head for the airport. I was gonna let you read your last letter before the plane boarded, but I'm thinkin' you need a reminder who's in charge, here. So you'll wait until you're in the air, then open it. Rules still stand, so I'll expect your hand around that pretty cock of yours while you take in every last word. An' if I find out you disobeyed me, you'll be bound up for the next month. Is all that clear?" 

Xander swallowed, fighting back the moan that filled his throat. When he could speak, he croaked out, "Yes, Sir." 

"Good boy. Come straight home soon as the plane lands. An' don't think we won't be addressin' the way you answered the phone, either." 

Xander groaned as Spike hung up the phone, leaving him standing in the middle of his room, weak-kneed and hard enough to cut glass. He reached down to adjust his erection, giving it a little squeeze before turning back to his packing, moving a little slower now. When the shuttle bus to the airport called up, he was more than ready to leave. 

Security at the airport was its usual mind-numbing hassle. Xander looked at the uniformed man watching the people pass through the metal detector and silently gave thanks that he'd managed to escape joining their ranks. He might come home tired and aching at the end of the day, but it was in the pursuit of someting he genuinely loved, and he counted his pains as markers of a job well done. Somehow he doubted these guys could really say the same. He'd remembered to take his piercings out so he didn't set the metal detector off this time- once a trip was more than enough, and he didn't think he'd ever be able to go through the security check at LAX again without major embarrassment. 

After some more waiting around at the gate, his flight was announced. Xander gathered his bags, more grateful than ever that Spike had insisted on upgrading his ticket to first class. He hadn't made a big deal about it on the trip out, but it was more welcome than he could imagine on the way back... especially with his 'special instructions'. As he settled into his seat and slid his carry-on under his feet, he made a note to give his vampire a very big thank you for it. The thought of seeing him again was creating a knot in his stomach, a pleasant warm curl of anticipation that made him jittery and at the same time gave him the first sense of calm he'd had in days.

He asked a flight attendant for a blanket as soon as they'd levelled out, then fished his laptop out and logged on while he waited for her to bring it over. His seatmate was another business traveller, looking decidedly less happy to be on the flight than Xander. They'd exchanged a brief nod and a little idle conversation before the other man reclined his seat and started snoring. Xander pulled his blanket around himself after the girl brought it back, assured her that he didn't need anything else, then reached up to turn the overhead light off. The screen glowed in the dim cabin, but he wasn't too worried about someone looking over his shoulder, not when almost everyone was either nodding off or reading their own books. He slouched down in his seat, clicked Read and slid one hand under the blanket.   
_  
We've just finished dinner and you've been sent to prepare yourself for the evening. I put a movie on, then sit down on the couch and wait for you. It doesn't take long until you crawl out into the living room, wearing just your leather harness. I love watching you move in that, always want the lick you all over when you wear it, and the little smile you give me tells me you know that. I beckon you over until you're kneeling in front of me, then reach out to run a hand through your hair. _

We watch the movie for a little while, but I'm more interested in starting our own private show than watching Will Smith shoot aliens for the three thousandth time. It isn't long before I put the TV on mute and guide you over to kneel up between my legs. You reach for my fly, but I stop you. We're going to take our sweet time tonight, and when it's over, you're going to be so thoroughly mine that it will be imprinted in every fiber of your being. You see, tonight I'm going to mark you.   
  
Xander's jaw dropped, his eyes widening at the last sentence. Fuck, did that mean what he thought it did? Was Spike really going to do this, or was it just because he knew how hard Xander got off on it and he wanted to twist the screws a little bit tighter? He squeezed his cock, feeling it pulse and leak precome at the thought of his Master's fangs in his neck, claiming and marking him for everyone to see.   
_  
I run my hands over your chest and shoulders, savoring the feeling of leather straps and skin. Your nipples tighten when I tug lightly on the hoops through them, and the sight makes me remember how beautiful you were stretched out on the table at the shop, hard and almost ready to come just from the piercing. I cup your jaw and lean down to kiss you, tongue stroking over your lips before slipping inside. You make my head swim when you whimper and rock against me before I hold you still. _

I kiss you and pet you, hands stroking your skin until you're trembling under my touch. I'm hard as a rock inside my jeans, and I can smell the arousal that's pouring off you, but I'm not ready to move on just yet. This isn't a usual night, and I'm not going to let a single step be hurried along. Tonight, even more than usual, you dance to my tune. 

My hands slip lower as I trail kisses along your jaw, working towards your neck, and I close my teeth very lightly at the base of your throat right as I wrap a hand around your cock and squeeze. You shudder and gasp, and I'm pretty sure that if I weren't holding you back, it would've been enough to make you come. For a second, I consider letting you, if only to take the edge off, then decide not to. I'm going to shatter you tonight, then remake you the way I want you. 

Once the worst of the shaking stops, I loosen my grip and stroke you slowly, my other hand cupping your balls, rolling them in my palm for a second before turning to pinch the inside of your thigh. I love feeling you jump, love the way you start and struggle to hold that first sound of pain back, and as I suck on your neck, I pinch you again, a little harder. This time you can't keep that little whine from escaping, that soft sound that always reminds me how pretty you are when you're hurting. 

And you will hurt for me, pet. Night after night, on your knees, wherever and whenever I want. But you already know that, don't you? You live the truth of that every day, never knowing when it's coming or why, but always ready to drop and take whatever I decide you deserve. It's one of the things I love about you, one of the reasons I picked you, way back when I first lived with you, in that little shithole of a basement. 

Xander squirmed in his seat, his hand slowly moving up and down his cock, petting it with a featherlight touch rather than stroking. He was already close, and Spike's comments about their relationship, about his... well, his slavery, really, had sent him right to the edge. But he had to hold back, couldn't come, couldn't disappoint Spike. Teeth sank into his lip and he tasted blood, the faint copper tang a bittersweet reminder of his absent lover, the small pain bringing him back to himself. When he trusted that he wasn't going to lose it with the first word, he started reading again. 

_Tonight's not about punishment, though, so I give you one more pinch, a single firm stroke and then bring my hands up to stroke your hair while I kiss you again. You're like a drug, and I keep coming back for one more taste, one more hit to tide me over until I can get my next fix. I run my hands back up your chest, then start unhooking the harness, stroking each strap over your skin before letting it fall to the floor. When just the cockring remains, I pull you up to your feet, scoot forward on the couch, and take you into my mouth. _

You always taste so good, pet, whether it's blood or come, or just the pure desperation that leaks from your pretty dick with every drop that hits my tongue. I can see your hands shaking at your sides and know how hard it is for you to keep still. You're burning to slide your fingers into my hair and pet me, or hold me still so you can fuck my mouth, and it's almost painful to hold back. And since I don't want to tempt you to break a rule, I make it brief. A few flicks of my tongue, a couple of swallows around you, and then I raise up and give you one last lick. 

My pet's shaking by now, so hungry for me that I can't deny you any longer. I tell you to step back, then stand and take my jeans off. I'm hard, have been ever since we started playing, and this time when you fall to your knees and reach, I don't push you away. Your hand closes over my cock, heat already sizzling over my skin, and I moan, thinking about how good it's going to feel when I'm finally inside you. I've been waiting all day, delaying sinking into that tight ass of yours, and I'm almost as desperate as I know you are by now. 

You lick the tip of my cock, but I grab hold of your hair and keep you from doing any more. I pull you to your feet again, then bring you over to the couch as I sit back down. You turn around when I tell you to, and I tug you down to straddle my legs, then push you forward. And now... now I get to play. I grab the lube from the end table and slick my fingers up, making sure I'm nice and coated for you. I stroke my fingers over your hole, and when you tense up, I can tell what you're thinking. You're wondering how many you're getting, how hard, and how long you'll have to wait before I fuck you, aren't you? 

Well, I don't like to leave my boy hanging for long, so I slip just the tip of one finger into you and start to fuck you very quickly. You whimper and arch your back, and that's when I press two up inside at once. I love watching you take it, especially that first press and burn, how you breathe through your nose and pant until your body adjusts and you start to beg for it. I curl my fingers, lightly scraping over that sweet spot inside you, then start to slowly fuck you, twisting and turning until your hands are grabbing at the carpet and you're trying your best to fuck yourself on my fingers. 

It's tempting to pull you back onto my cock, but I want to see you tonight, so I draw you up and lay you out on the couch, then turn to kneel over you. You look at me, your eyes burning with need, and raise your hands above your head, and I can't wait any longer. I have to be inside you right now. I grab your legs and raise them up over my shoulders, then reach down to line myself up. One hard thrust, and I slide all the way inside, then stop. It's heaven being inside you- hot and tight, and so often I think I might come just from that. 

Xander bit back a moan at the thought of Spike coming as soon as he got inside him. It was a kink of his, had been one of his fantasies for some time, and he wasn't about to wonder how the vampire had found out, not when he got this kind of writing out of it. He pressed his hips up into his hand, trying his best to be as discreet as possible, trying not to think about how good his dick felt in his fist, how slick with precome he was and how he was bursting to come. 

_Just when you're ready to scream, I start to move. I rock a little at first, then begin to fuck you with long, slow strokes, sliding almost completely out of you before I slam back in hard. Over and over again, each time a little faster, a little harder until you're begging and I can feel the need rising in both of us. I push your legs back to open you up further and start really fucking you, hips working hard and fast, taking what I need while I watch the desperation in your eyes. Moaning, I tell you about how good you feel, how I've wanted this all day and how tomorrow I'm going to fuck you awake and spend hours balls deep in you. _

I'm going to come, pet. Sitting here writing this has made me so hot that I've had to stop and stroke myself several times just thinking about how much I want you. I can almost feel you wrapped around me, the thought making me so hard it hurts. My cock's almost purple, slick and shining with precome, and I'm so, so close. Imagine having that inside you, watching my face as I fuck you hard, feeling me get harder and then, just before I shoot, feeling my fangs slice into your throat... do you really think even a cock ring could hold you back? 

Xander's eyes widened as he thought about Spike jerking off while he wrote the email. He pressed his hand down harder in his lap and that was all that was needed. His dick twitched and then pulsed hard as he started to come. It felt like he came for hours, and he knew it had to be several minutes that he sat frozen in his seat, locked in ecstasy as he shot over and over again, coating the inside of his pants with come. When his climax finally eased its grip, leaving him weak and red-faced, he reached a shaking hand out to turn off his computer, only then noticing the last few lines of the email. 

_Neither do I. You buck under me and come when I do, and as you start to ease back down to earth, you feel me smiling against your new mark. My boy will need to be punished, and I know exactly how I want to do it. Get some rest on the plane. I'll see you on the ground, luv._ 

"Fuck," he whispered, checking his watch. A grin spread across his face when he saw the time. Only half an hour, then the plane would be on the ground and he could go home to his vampire.


End file.
